ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Charbel2001/Enormous, Gigantic, Big, Giant, Huge Crossover
I'm thinking of making a enormous crossover. It'll be called Great Legend War. so here's the plot A massive invasion is led by villains from every series to destroy Earth and rule the world, every hero in existence and all their allies join forces.Even dead characters are revived to fight in the war. Countless spaceships bombarded cities while hundreds of troops led by the enemies fought against an army of every hero in existence. So what d ou think about. 'Series Participating' *Fred 40 *JTTA *Dustin 11 *Blaze 10 *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks *Ren 10 *BTUAM *BTMW *KrisTen *Simien 10 *Plumbers *Den -10 *Jack 10 *Splix 10 *Alien 10 *Shade 10:Evolutions *Ray 10 *BTDE *Evan Billion *Noah 10 *BTMT *Borg 10 *BTO *The Omni-Knights *Finn 10: Fusion *The Earl You can ask for your series to participate in the comments 'Characters' *Fred 40: Fred, Willie, Jenevile, Caliston, Specurs, Metarid, Gargravarr, Omniaxur, Abduzon, Jon, Snorum, Penux, Kings of the Heavens. *JTTA: Jaden, Jordan, Bobby, Blu, Wasami, Altes, Infinis, Ogama. *Blaze 10: Blaze, Balto, Freeza. *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Spopovich, Gohenks, Naja, Toady, Scorpius, Japeth *Ren 10: Ren, Sam, Verna *BTUAM: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Goopie *BTMW: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin *KrisTen: Kristen, Lyn, Liam *Simien 10: Simien, Ic, Zynon, Vorkus, Omnimorph, Allen *Plumbers:Peixes, Cibus, Sartan, Ledus, Decibel, Retrecir, Sakana *Den -10: Den, Ebenso, Nengyuan, Vroma Myga, Ptyon, Ari *Jack 10: Jack, Steve, Amanda, Frank *Splix 10: Splix, Keith *Alien 10: Jake Grayson, Jared Nik, Samantha Nora, Vincent Mac, Eric Salov *Shade 10: Shade, Upto, Bellum, Nemesis, Arcina, Calliste *Ray 10: Shane, Ray *BTDE: Ben, Gwen, Kevin *Evan Billion: Evan Levin, Kevin Levin, Rocket, Sharpoint, The Translator *Noah 10: Noah, Jack Landis, Erika Landis, Kierra, Ship, Bazel, Reiny, Helen, Cooper, Pierce, Manny, Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas, Ra'ad, Galapagus *BTMT: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin *Borg 10: Borg, BronZZ, Pink, Rick, Crown *BTO: Ben, Gwen, Kevin *Remember Celestial?: Tool, Oleo, Iggy *The Omni-Knights: Paul, Sir Cador, Sir Esclabor, Princess Emily, Paradox *Finn 10: Fusion: Finn, Finder, Billy, Tom *The Earl: Earl *Ben 10 vs the All Right: Ben Tennyson Tell me what characters you want me to add in the comments but I also need some of their allies 'Villains' *Fred 40: Lord Zedd (revived), Demonstar (revived), Necropolix (revived), Azeroth (revived), Inbenton (revived), Booton and Mechatron, Ecto-Knight, Star-Knight. *JTTA: Kale. *Blaze 10: Exo-Tom. *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Turtoid, Rings, Mephos, Gorath, Flit the Fly, Traximus. *Ren 10: Squidface, Mr. Pink, Dr.Frogkisser *BTUAM: Vulkanus, Forever Knights *BTMW: Draco, Vilgax, Sunder *KrisTen: The Hands of Bellicus, Queron, The Bronch, Titania, Red Flag (Gang), Bayore, Onagh, Black Bulls *Simien 10: Zyrokks, Spherodroids, Anuke, Set, The Pyro-Knight, Geodroids *Plumbers: Melvin *Den -10: Oculus, Odutset, Larberec, Mudigirf *Jack 10: Red, Superbot *Splix 10: Rye *Alien 10: The Unknown, Hunter, Toy Maker, Zombozo, The Dentist *Shade 10: Wrath, Pride, Greed, Envy *Ray 10: Bozo, Stormus, Mysterio, Bozo's Robots *BTDE: (No villains) *Evan Billion: Ristego, Witor, Jetter, Doiteain Plandai, Man of Many Puzzles, Axeman, Scarletose, Emotion, Trius, Utility, Pyrece, Raydi'ation *Noah 10: Vilgax, Psyphon, Frieza, Cell, Dr. Animo, Forever Knights, Albedo, Aggregor, Ghostfreak, The Mummy, Dr. Vicktor, Yenaldooshi, Eon, Vulkanus, Zombozo, Hex, The Ginyu Force, Charmcaster *BTMT: Paparo, DNAliens, Nanochips, Zeno, Fich, Rogue Appoplexian, Ultimatron *Borg 10: TenTen, Kross, Technus, Darkdeath, Dr. Madness, Axith, Ghol, Incursions, MeltDown, The Dark Knight, Fluffies, Bazilizk *BTO: Salts, Qualsir *Remember Celestial?: Amicus *The Omni-Knights: Velmenni, Evil Troconneuse *Finn 10: Fusion: Scargenth, The Rhyming Knights, Kraven, Gray Strength, Carly, Terling *The Earl: (No Villains) *Ben 10 vs the All Right: (No Villains) Tell me what villains you want to add in the comments Category:Blog posts